The Great Switch
by Yue Sai
Summary: Here's a little b-day gift from me. Albus and Severus switch bodies somehow and try to find out how to change back. Severus finds letters of Albus and Minerva and conclude that they like each other. Can he get them together while being Albus?


**Author's note: Well since it's my birthday today, I thought I'd give you guys a treat and post the first chapter of a new story that I've had for a while now. I hope you enjoy though I don't know when I'll update since I do have others to update too. **

**Disclaimer: Characters, place, etc. all belong to JKR. Not me, although I love to play with them. ;)**

"Severus, would you like to explain yourself." Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, asked in a rather lower monotone voice than he normally never had.

Severus mumbled something inaudible to anyone. He was lying in the Headmaster's bed, in the Headmaster's private quarters without even realizing it. Severus felt the soft comfy pillow under his head as he balled his fists in the soft cotton linen. His bed had never felt this soft nor comfy. His eyes fluttered open as his vision was blurry. What happened to his eye sight?

"Bloody hell, I can't see a thing." exclaimed Severus as he sat up from the bed. He then realized his voice wasn't the same either. What the hell was going on? His back ached as he felt old. Albus shook his head as he looked at the young potion master who now looked completely different. He went to his nightstand and picked up his half-moon spectacles.

"Here, this might help clear up things." Albus handed the glasses to Severus who looked at it apprehensively, trying to figure out why he was hearing himself talking to him, and what the object was that was being shoved in his face. His hand trembled as he took it and realized they were glasses.

"I don't need these."

"I think you do, if you want to see what I'm seeing." stated Albus trying not to laugh. Severus wondered why the person who sounded like him was almost to hysterics. Severus rolled his eyes as he put the glasses on.

Everything was clearer. He looked dumbfounded at the figure before him. It was him, but it couldn't be him. He was in bed, his bed….what….this wasn't his bed. What happened last night? He then felt something tickling his face. His hands reached out and patted a long silver beard. When did he grow a beard? Then the figure before him looked at Severus with a twinkling in his black dark eyes that Severus never did. Realization then struck him.

"Shi-"

"Don't swear Severus."

"I'm you!"

"Indeed you are, and I am you."

"But how?" asked Severus as he went to move towards a mirror. He saw the wrinkly old humble face in the mirror in a white flannel night robes. His long silver white beard was tied in a light blue ribbon. He was the all-powerful wizard at the age of…well Merlin knows how old.

"I don't know, but I was wondering if you could tell me actually."

"I don't bloody know how I became you, but…what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll act like the other would normally do until we can figure out how to get back to normal."

"You mean, me be you…be headmaster?" asked Severus incredulously. "I can't possibly."

"Oh but you must Severus. The last thing we need is Rita Skeeter writing another juicy story about Hogwarts."

"But, how…I mean…I can't be you!"

"Sure you can Severus, you're a spy and there for a good actor. You can pull it off. Just act like a jolly man, and I'll act like a sarcastic gloomy potion master." Albus assured Severus as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in like buddies would.

"Very funny." Severus replied dryly.

"That's not how I'd reply. I would say: Yes, of course, this will very fun indeed."

"Great."

-/-/-

Severus walked into the Great Halls wearing light blue robes with silver stars on them. He couldn't find any plain dark robes in Dumbledore's closet. He then was heading to his usual seat when he saw it was already occupied with Dumbledore. Oh that's right, he was Dumbledore. He walked up to the throne like chair and looked at it apprehensively.

"Don't worry Albus, I didn't put a needle in your seat this time." assured Minerva. Severus smiled to hear her talking like a Slytherin.

"I'm glad, how Slytherin of you to think of doing that." Severus told her as he sat down and then jolted straight up as he felt something sharp. He looked down to see that there was a needle.

"I lied." she nonchalantly stated without looking at him and then took a sip of her drink.

Severus smirked and then sat down on the thrown now knowing that it was free of needles and leaned over towards Minerva to whisper, "If you wanted to pinch my butt, you could have just done it yourself."

Minerva choked on her drink as she immediately set the goblet down and coughed into her napkin. Severus smiled as he got the desired effect of the joke. Poppy Pomfrey walked by Minerva and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay there Minerva." She asked worriedly. Minerva couldn't answer. She just kept on coughing. Did he just hit on her? Severus caught Albus giving him a disapproving look. Severus averted his eyes back on his plate. He couldn't take Albus's disapproving glare. Even if Albus looked like him he still had that effect on him. He felt like a student again even though he was in an old man's body.

Minerva had finally composed herself as breakfast went on. Albus went up to Severus and slightly bowed his head.

"Headmaster, may I have a word with you before my class?" At first Severus didn't pay attention until Minerva had placed a soft hand on his arm.

"Albus, Severus needs you." she informed him softly. Severus slightly jumped from the sudden touch.

"Albus are you alright, you seem different." Minerva asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Severus snapped. Minerva thinned her lips. Something wasn't right. First he hits on her, and then he snaps. He hasn't even tried to engage her in a conversation like he normally did during meals. Albus gave Severus an even more dangerous look. Severus excused himself from the table. Albus led Severus to the potion classroom and as soon as the door closed Albus was on him.

"What the Merlin were you thinking?"

"Which part are you referring to?" asked Severus as his new blue eyes were shinning mischievously, but not twinkling. Only Albus twinkled his eyes.

"I'm referring to both of them! I never snap at Minerva, nor do I hit on her. I'll be lucky if she ever talks to me again!" shouted Albus. Severus thought about it. Albus never shouted. He must have been furious, but unbelievingly furious. Why? Then it struck him. He must like her, right?

Albus paced around the room to keep himself from strangling the young man. "Latter today, I would like to talk about yesterday's events. Maybe something happened yesterday that caused this. The faster we change back, the better." Albus then waved his hand in dismissal of Severus. Severus gave a curt nod, though he had plans for the dear Headmaster and his deputy.

Albus didn't like Severus's eyes one bit. He was up to something. That man better not ruin his relationship with Minerva was all he could think of. The first couple of students of his first class walked in. He looked in Severus's lesson plans to see that Severus had set them to writing an essay that class period. He waited until all the second year Huffelpuffs and Raven Claws to file in before he began class. He gave him his usual friendly smile, though it didn't have the effect he wanted.

He then realized it was because he was Professor Snape. He never smiled. Albus straightened himself as he got rid of the smile as he tried to remain impassive.

"Does anyone know the properties of the moon stone?" he said in the best impression of Severus he could. They remained silent.

"No, how disappointing, I guess I will have teach you it again, and then you can write the essay that I had planned for this class, for homework." The students sat up rod straight. He wondered how Severus had made them so frightened, but he liked staying in character. Thinking about it, a smile had appeared on Severus's facial features, terrifying some students. Albus caught the weird looks being sent in his direction and remembered who he was supposed to act like. Even though he kept the thought of Severus's personality, he couldn't help but laugh, smile and make some very terrible jokes. He even gave points to Gryffindor which Severus never did. Something was off and the students knew it.

Severus sat in the Headmaster's office thinking what he was supposed to do? It seemed as if all that the headmaster did was sit around in his office all day. What a shock? He looked around the desk as he found little notes lying around.

_**Note to self: Fawkes doesn't like salmon…really doesn't like salmon**_

_**Note to self: Pomona's weather predictions are always right**_

_**Note to self: One day, I shall tell Cornelius Fudge off**_

_**Note to self: Minerva likes the red robes, but prefers green (How Slytherin)**_

_**Note to self: Check on Harry at the Dursleys. Remember Minerva will kill you, if you don't **_

_**Note to Self: need to stop writing these notes and start remembering them**_

He kept on reading the notes as he had to shake his head disapprovingly. This man was nuts. He then spotted a stack of papers with another note attached, but in someone else's handwriting and in green ink.

_Albus,_

_You owe me big time. I have completed the paperwork as you've asked. I hope you had fun at your mother's. How is she? I haven't seen her in a while._

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva_

Severus smiled. There was something going on. He was sure of it. Next to the stack of paperwork there were addressed letters with another note attached, but in Dumbledore's handwriting.

_**Note to self: don't forget to drop off letters to Minerva's office to send them off**_

_**Dear Tabby,**_

_**Thank you for completing the paperwork. My mother is doing well. Thank you for asking, though she did ask about you. She also asked when I was ever going to settle down with a nice lady. What should I say to that?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Albus**_

Love, Tabby, what was going on? He had to remember to call Minerva _Tabby_ the next time he saw her. Actually he should drop off the letters to her like Albus had written to himself. Severus stood up and grabbed the stack of letters before he made his way down to Minerva's office.

He waited outside her classroom until the bell rang, which wasn't long. He whistled into the room which caught Minerva's attention.

'Oh Merlin,' she thought, 'please help me. I hope he's feeling better from this morning.'

"Hello Albus, what can I do for you?" she asked as sincere as she could. She actually didn't feel comfortable around him as she used to.

"I just wrote myself a note to give these letters to you." Severus said casually as he handed her the letters. She smiled as she read the note.

"You should tell your mother the truth. The sooner you get it out, the better you'll feel." Minerva stated.

"You think so."

"That's what I've been telling you for the last fifty years." she started to organize her desk as she spoke to him. "What did she ask about me?"

Severus thought quickly. He's met Albus's mother once and she was a very pleasant woman, but she always nagged Albus to settle down. He smile grew on his face as he leaned against her desk, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Minerva.

"She asked when I was going to marry you."

Minerva laughed disbelievingly which surprised Severus. He wasn't expecting that reaction.

"It would be like your mother to ask that." Minerva then took the letters and other papers in her arms as she went for the door. "Is there anything else Albus before I go?"

"Can you remind me what nights we play chess?"

Minerva gave him a quizzical look as she answered, "We have one tonight and on every Saturday afternoon after lunch. Are you sure everything is alright Albus? You seem different."

"Yes I'm alright Tabby. I'm just getting old."

"Well you've never let that stop you before." Minerva pointed out. "Well I have to go and mail these. I'll see you later this evening, Albus."

Severus watched as she walked out the door. There was definitely something going on and he would get to the bottom of it. Albus likes the deputy as Severus could just tell by their notes. As the day went on, Severus made it back to his potion classroom before dinner to talk to Albus. When he walked inside, he was pleased to find it just as he had left it.

"Good evening Headmaster, I hope the children weren't too much trouble." Severus slipped into the room and closed the door silently behind him.

"Oh no Severus, they were very quiet." Albus answered. "Now what did we do last night?"

Both wizards stopped to think of what had happened.

"The last thing I remember is walking into Hogs Head and finding you there. We started drinking and talking, and then after that everything seems unclear." explained Severus.

"Same here," agreed Albus, "I remember walking back to the castle with you and then going up to my rooms. Then I woke up and I was you."

They stood around longer thinking of what else they could remember when Albus noticed the time. "Severus, we'll discuss this later. We should head to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I can't discuss this later because you have a chess match with Minerva."

"At nine she comes up for the chess match which will give us plenty of time to discuss the matter."

"One other thing," Severus stopped Albus from walking out, "Do you like Minerva?"

"We're best friends Severus. I've known her since she was eleven."

"Yes, but do you like her?" Severus kept on pressing the matter, but Albus brushed it off.

"Merlin, she's younger than me Severus, and not to mention my deputy. It would be unprofessional and unethical to fancy Minerva. Is that all Severus?"

"Yes, that's all Headmaster." Severus assured, but it wasn't. Albus was denying his true feelings towards Minerva, wasn't he? Severus was sure that Albus liked Minerva and he was going to do a favor for Albus. Yes, he was going to set them up.

TBC….

**Author's Note: Oh Severus and your evil mind. Well like I said before, this is a little treat but I don't know when I'll update so I hope you liked the little sneak peek anyway. Take care and best wishes!**


End file.
